


Support Grinding: Fates

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: How does one summarize a story with literally zero plot?





	

Xander was Corrin's first, almost possessive in how he wanted nobody else to be the one to take the virginity of his 'little princess'. It was a territorial edge that carried through their entire night together, and Corrin found herself squirming and blushing in awe at the way he so tenderly dominated her, keeping a controlled hand of the situation even as he made tender and careful love to her. He taught her patiently and slowly, his thrusts starting as gentle as they had to be, and letting each successive time they made love grow a little bit more intense, up to whatever she could take, and each time, Corrin was left to happily cry out as he came within her, leaving her wondering when the night was over if the fullness she felt had all been a part of his claim over her.

It was the very next night when Camilla took her first time with Corrin, like she had been waiting for their elder brother to be done so that she could swoop in. Camilla took a different approach to teaching her dear sister, in that she showed her everything, but there was no moment she had adored more than when Camilla lay over her, fingers working at the younger princess's dripping, needy folds with more deft experience than Corrin's ever had before, all while her breasts dangled enticingly before her eyes, giving Corrin something to adore as she sucked happily on her nipples and finally indulged in a guilty fascination she had always held over her sister's much more generous endowment.

Leo needed Corrin to take charge, his face lit up brightly as his sister straddled his lap, trying her best to use what Camilla and Xander had taught her so that she could apply it in turn to Leo. He seemed paralyzed not by any sort of pressure to perform, but simply by the fact that Corrin was actually doing this, his cock deep inside of her as she moaned his name into her neck. This was more than he had been prepared for, and it was a clumsier first time than he would liked, an impression that he wished he could go back on, but when he had finished inside of Corrin and she slumped down against him, the way she purred, "Let's do this again some time soon," gave him a renewed sense of confidence.

Elise made the sweetest sounds as Corrin spread her legs gently out and began to eat her with a carefully measured and gentle touch, wanting to be as tender with Elise as she could be. The blonde lay happily on the bed in a twisting, needy state of bliss. Corrin could have done anything and she probably would have made Elise happy, but that was no reason to hold back, as she instead gave her youngest sibling as passionate a time together as she could, partly to put one of those bright, day-making smiles on her face, and partly to hear more of those adorable moans.

When it became clear the threat of upsetting Prince Xander had lifted, Felicia and Jakob shook off every insistence Corrin tried to make that this wasn't a duty they had to uphold, as waking up become a much more exciting experience for Corrin when her maid and butler decided to take to helping their princess wake on good terms. Down on all fours, she felt Jakob's cock taking her from behind, the slow and steady pace helping to wake her body up with the tingles of pleasure surging through her, while she locked lips with Felicia, whose approach to making out was almost as clumsily as the fingers that danced down along Corrin's cit as the maid added to the pleasure as much as she could, her own hips rolling against the lazy push of the princess's fingers into her own slit in turn. Corrin made absolute certain to give them both their just due, and every afternoon she would insist on orally servicing them in turn, so as not to feel so selfish.

Every touch of Gunter's calloused fingers on Corrin spoke to the lifetime of experience he held, the many feelings that had compounded within him, and far more of them were darker than he would like to admit. It carried over into how he took her, the first proper, harsh, thorough fucking she ever received, twisting on the bed as he knelt between her legs and slammed into her. It was something far more intense than she could have ever expected from him, but all the same it left her crying out in bliss, albeit with a few more aches when it was all done than she had expected. But still not as many as usually came from training with him.

In the bedroom, all of Ryoma's composed, calm, wise demeanour melted quickly away into something unfettered and wild, something that relished in the liberation of lust and the lack of pressure upon him. Corrin found herself splayed out on the bed, the mattress and bed frame itself heaving beneath his powerful thrusts as he all but fucked her right into the mattress. His power was almost as awe-inspiring as the cock fucking her, and she couldn't help but relish in the thrill of being taken so forcefully, made to twist hotly about on the bed as she felt him vent out the pressures upon her. It felt like nothing she could have ever imagined before, and the next day, his face was straighter than anyone else's had been before.

Hinoka had spent years trying to find Corrin, and once she finally had her estranged sister in her bed she let all of those emotions out in a way that had Corrin gasping and clutching at the bed sheets, writhing as Hinoka buried her face between Corrin's legs and ate her out. Again and again. "I don't know how much more I can take," Corrin whined, having always imagined that having too many orgasms was something akin the the opposite of a problem, but the stubborn way that Hinoka kept going as one release after another shuddered its way through her was far more than she was ready to handle, and she couldn't get enough of the pleasure that drove her mad, especially as Hinoka pulled up and told her, with quim dripping down her chin, that she had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Takumi reminded Corrin a lot of Leo as she took his cock into her mouth. He was lit up with a bit of embarrassment that was tempered by the clear conflict of knowing that he needed to please her. She knew she had to find a line with him, her head moving slowly along his shaft as she did her best to keep a steady and patient motion that didn't leave him feeling like she was going too fast, wanting to help him draw it out. She would pull back from his shaft, stop to pepper the head with kisses, move along to his thighs and moan, "I can't get enough of you." It left him swelling with pride and throbbing in her grasp, and once she was done with the kisses she went right back to sucking him down, seeing he was just a bit more confident and a bit more comfortable with what they were doing.

There was only one way Corrin wanted Sakura, and that was for the mewling redhead to sit with her legs open on Corrin's own legs. It not only gave her immediate and easy access to her adorable pussy as she pushed the fingers steadily into her and made her whine in delight, but it meant that as Sakura felt the fingers, more experienced than her own, pushing up into her, she could lean forward and brace against Corrin. The elder sister was all too happy to savour all those sweet moans from the adorable priestess, and to receive all those kisses along her neck and the tops of her breasts in eager, thankful approval of the orgasm she was quickly fingered to.

Corrin didn't even want to kiss Azura during the act of lovemaking, as the two estranged, fate-crossed princesses lay with their limbs entangled, fingers buried between each others' legs. They held each other close, and Azura's moans were the sweetest, most satisfying sounds that Corrin could have ever imagined. She wanted nothing more than to savour all of them as she pushed against her, kissing along Azura's neck but refusing to occupy her lips with anything, letting that music spill from her lips as every last pleasured gasp for air seemed its own sweet note.

After the rigorous training and sparring that she'd had with Hana, Corrin didn't know how the brunette had any energy left in her, but the princess found herself down on the floor, the samurai covered in sweat and tearing off her clothes as she pushed her mound flush up against Corrin's, panting heavily but still bursting with energy as she began to furiously trib with her down on the mats, grabbing at her body and occupying her lips with a fervor that Corrin simply wasn't ready for. Her head spun in excitement as she was taken, and the only reason she didn't call for a stop due to the ache in her body was that Hana had enough energy and motion for the both of them, and all Corrin had to do was let the pretty girl rub up against her until she tired herself out. A horrible fate that proved to be.

Subaki knew everything to do. Everything about the night, from the pleasure-driven setting of his candlelit, floral scented room, to the every deliberate thrust he pushed into her as he knelt on the bed with her in his arms and seated atop him, was so perfect that Corrin didn't know what to do with herself. Every sound she made was a moan seemingly harder than the last, and whether she needed a hand squeezing her rear or on her back, lips on hers or at her neck, to be upright or pushed down onto the mattress as he pushed himself to the hilt and filled her with his cum, Subaki seemed to one step ahead of her own thoughts, and she nearly, hazily, confessed an undying love for him right there on the weight of the magic he'd worked on that one night.

Kaze challenged two notions Corrin had held; that she knew how to finger herself, and that quickies couldn't be satisfying. Up against the wall with one hand over her mouth and one up her dress, the ninja sought to change those beliefs as his deft fingers worked a magic within her that had her understanding why he sought to silence her, as she pressed up against a wall with the dining hall just beyond where every sound she was threatened with the frustration of making would have rang out with damning, embarrassing clarity and exposed what they were doing. Which shouldn't have excited Corrin like it did, but the way he touched her was so incredible that she couldn't even care, and when he was done, the whisper into her ear of, "And imagine what I can do with the rest of me," made her legs turn to jelly as she slumped down to the ground in her afterglow.

Rinkah was fiercely competitive from the very moment she shoved her face down between Corrin's legs, shoving her own pussy down against the princess's lips with such callous disregard for anything other than getting hers that for a few seconds Corrin didn't even know what to do about it. It was a few vital seconds she'd just cost herself, as Rinkah began to furiously eat her pussy out and leave Corrin scrambling to do the same, the test of endurance she had been posed with proving more than she had been ready for as the fire took over. Rinkah was out to win, and Corrin had never had to approach sex was a competition before, which left her scrambling after her, knowing she was in for a very intense night and that Rinkah was more than a handful.

Hayato fucked like he had something to prove. In more than a few ways, Corrin couldn't help but feel like he had a lot in common with Leo during their first time, but he took far more charge with the moment, groaning as he fucked her down on all fours, his thrusts a little clumsy and his grip a bit too tight, but his size more than enough to keep her squirming as she felt him go at her, steadily trying to show what he was capable of. It was a good enough showing for Corrin to let him keep going at her, until he was breathless and she had a moment to push her lips up against his and say, "You're doing wonderfully, but you don't have anything to prove to me, and there's no shame in letting me take over." And though he didn't say it out loud, the way he nodded and took her hand was in her mind all the approval she needed to start teaching him.

Corrin couldn't believe the gift Oboro had given her of the lingerie that had been tailored just for her. It was quite the present to receive, and Corrin enjoyed slipping the frilly underwear on, the lacy panties and the silk stockings, the bra that did wonders for her chest and especially the soft gloves Oboro insisted were absolutely a vital part of the outfit. It left her feeling excited and gorgeous, but all of the fun that Corrin had putting it on, she had even more fun when Oboro pushed her down against the bed and pulled it all back off of her, the way that the same steady fingers that had made the clothes now relished in peeling them from the canvas she had sought to adorn, and to lavish said canvas in affection as she did so.

There was only one way for Hinata to definitively dispel Corrin's idea that he wasn't doing enough and was lazing about, and it involved the princess down on all fours and his hips winding up to the pace he sought, the steady, loving preparation he gave her ass paying off as his thrusts grew bolder, until she learned the real intensity that Hinata's thrusts could contain his hips bucking as he gave her ass the kind of fucking she hadn't known she could handle until she was grasping at bed sheets and working up a sweat, moaning in delight as a smug and grinning Hinata kept up the pace, knowing he had won a whole lot more than an argument with this.

Saizo had been troublesome to make open up, but once Corrin had cracked into his shell she found herself on the receiving end of more passion than she thought someone so stern and composed could offer. As he held tightly onto her, she writhed beneath him, dizzy from the intensity of his kiss and the swelling sense of utter bliss that washed over her like she could hardly bear. The more she tasted of him the more she realized that he had plenty of passion and emotion within him, he just let it reach a raging boil before the surface, and she was the lucky recipient of everything he had left bottled up for too long, all delivered with an intensity that by the end of the night left her as happy as it left her exhausted.

The most magical thing about Orochi was what she could do with her tongue and her fingers in tandem, as Corrin slumped back against the wall, staring down breathlessly at the eager mage whose tongue worked at her clit with a precision that left her legs trembling and only the support of the rigid wall behind her keeping her on her toes, while fingers pushed into her pussy and delighted her with a combination that she could hardly handle. Orochi had the princess in the palm of her hand and as she worked Corrin to the edge and a gasping, delighted cry of release so intense that she slumped down to the floor, all the mage could do was lick her lips and smugly say, "I told you that you should be lying down for this."

Feeling safety in the arms of Reina wasn't something Corrin had been expecting, but she couldn't deny as she lay on the bed and felt the flurry of kisses from her jawline down to the tops of her breasts and everywhere in between that the blue haired woman was oddly serene and that her warmth was almost comforting. Corrin let herself get lost in the affection, pushing against her and purring for more as she ran her fingers through her hair and discovered the passionately gentle side to her late mother's retainer. It urged Corrin to feed into those urges, to let Reina care for her without hesitation, sinking deeper into the warmth of her touch as she let the new light she could see her in carry her away.

Kagero was so wound up and focused on her training that it took Corrin having to give her an official order for her to even keep their date together, and in the end she found herself in the sparring room with the ninja, letting swordplay be their time together as she let work bleed into romance. But once Kagero had been allowed to unwind and peeled from her frustratingly blinding sense of duty, Corrin found a wonderful lover in her, gasping as she sat atop the ninja's face, hands running up along her breathless body as she savoured the feeling of pinning her down and sitting atop her face, claiming the prize that came from her sparring victory. Kagero's tongue may have worked tirelessly and the entire night a testament to the fact that in one way or another Kagero never took a night 'off', but it was the kind of effort Corrin wouldn't dare mutter a complaint about.

"I knew that tongue was good for other things," Corrin moaned as she gripped a handful of red hair, hips rolling up off of the bed as she felt Selena's tongue eagerly at work between her needy pussy lips. The sharp witted and sometimes frustratingly blunt girl who served her sister had proven herself quite the handful now put her mouth to work at other things, much more genuinely passionate affairs that made Corrin writhe, the moans refusing to quit her lips as she was beset upon by Selena's touch. A hand squeezing each cheek of her ass kept her twisting as Selena let her tongue's skills speak for themselves, focused on relaying all the passion that usually guided her acerbic remarks to instead pleasure the princess as thoroughly as she could.

Beruka was normally quiet almost to a fault, but Corrin found a way to make her scream all the same. She took it as a great point of pride to be able to do so, as she clutched the thighs of the blue haired retainer, their bodies writhing in frantic unison. Beruka came so wildly undone, head thrown back as the moans spilled from her lips almost too quickly and immodestly for Corrin to handle, burning her cheeks up as she moved steadily but stared in awe at what she was coaxing. Everything kept in was let out, and once Corrin got Beruka moaning and gasping, she couldn't make her stop. Not that she would have wanted her to.

Leaning back with a smug smile, Kaden was more than content to let Corrin do all the work, hands tucked behind his head as he let her his lap. But once she got a look at what she was gifted with, Corrin wasn't too torn up on the matter, and she bounced madly atop his cock, moaning as she clutched at his chest, rocking about and fucking herself down on his lap with gusto. There was no shame in being so eager, even if she wanted to reach over and wipe that smirk off of his face. It gave her a reason to keep going, and ignited within her a fire strong enough that Kaden knew he had a conceivable excuse for doing it as he wound her up faster and harder than she could have ever expected.

Keaton was the kind of lover Corrin didn't know how to handle. He was whipped into a very single-minded frenzy, one built quite simply around the sole goal of rutting Corrin so hard she wondered if he was trying to breed her. Down on her hands and knees, she was getting fucked like she could hardly bear, and sweat beaded on her brow as she clutched the bed sheets. He hadn't stopped fucking her pussy, hadn't wanted to do anything else to her, even turning down her offer to prepare him with her mouth, and she could feel the effects catching up with her; she felt so warm and full of the cum he kept pumping into her, and she found herself climaxing harder and harder each time another load filled her, to the point that she didn't complain one bit about what may well have been his intention.

When Arthur came inside of Corrin in the heat of the moment, he insisted was the duty of a gentleman to make up for his transgression and that she deserved to be cleaned up, for their mutual safety. Before Corrin could even say anything he had his head between her legs, dutifully eating her creampied pussy, and the sensations were enough to leave her gasping, feeling the fingers and the tongue working to scrape the cum out, Arthur such a devoted and eager 'hero' that he gladly ate his own cum if it meant sparing her the risks. It probably even would have worked if he hadn't been so vigorous that he made her climax again and her inner walls greedily try to pull the seed in deeper than he could reach. Just Arthur's luck.

Corrin knew Effie was strong, but she maybe didn't have a great frame of reference for precisely how strong she was, until she was grabbing hold of Corrin and turning her upside-down, vigorously eating her out while effortlessly holding her aloft. Corrin was almost in a bit of a panic before her wits came to her and she just pressed forward to begin devouring Effie's snatch in turn, amazed by how easily she was being held upright for the standing variation of a position she was definitely coming to easily adore, but also feeling confident that she was safe where she as, and that even as her skilled tongue went to work at Effie, there was no danger of being dropped.

When Charlotte took Corrin to bed, she hadn't expected to be in for one of those nights where it felt like she was getting fucked right into the mattress, but when the blonde put on her strap-on and bent the princess over the edge of the bed, her fate was sealed. Not that Corrin minded in the least, feeling the strength of that very defined core hard at work with each savage thrust into her, Corrin crying out in bliss as she felt Charlotte take it to her with a fervor that she knew was meant to impress, made her squirm and ache as she was taken. Charlotte had seemed like such a sweet girl every moment up until she first grabbed hold of the naked princess, but she had turned on a dime into something else.

Benny was a chance for Corrin to turn the tables by using a strap-on herself, as the knight's submissive tastes ran deep enough for him to be tied up on the bed, a gentle giant looking so very vulnerable as she fucked him from behind, moaning as she fucked his ass, the strap-on's interior dildo offering some pleasure for herself as she took to giving him her worst. It was a fun opportunity, not something she felt was an appropriate activity for every night, but which for the moment she was all too happy to indulge in, thrusting forward and taking a turn at being aggressively dominant and doing the fucking, everything she did igniting Benny's appetites. Especially his very insistent request for her to not let him cum until she was finally done with him.

Silas wanted to make sure that Corrin wasn't going to forget him ever again, as he held her close in his lap, kissed her and adored every inch of her with his fingertips as he sought to make sure the memory of their night together would last forever. Corrin knew that was exactly what he was doing, and she made sure to let his name rumble on her lips even more than usual, to purr her delights into his neck amid the flurry of kisses she gave him as they moved in perfect, fluid unison. There was no way she could have wanted anything more than for him to feel as loved as possible. She wasn't going to let go of him until she was sure of that.

Needing some way to convince Shura that his presence was something she welcomed and that he was not a blight who had to keep to himself, Corrin was on her knees before long, the stunned thief staring down at her as she took his cock into her mouth and began to show him the affection that she clearly needed to for him to understand how fond she was of him. Her eyes played the desires growing as she worked her head back and forth along his shaft with the urging of someone who wanted so sorely to get her point across, and she hoped so badly that it would work as she fellated him, the most selfless way to pleasure him that she could have thought of.

Nyx's body belied the true depth of experience that she possessed, decades older than the form she was trapped in, and she had every intention of getting that point across to Corrin, who shivered as tongue and fingers worked in eager tandem between the princess's legs. The coldness that she was used to from the dark mage gave way to a steady touch and tender eyes staring darkly up at her, almost sparkling with a certain desire and joy that Corrin had never expected to see form Nyx, but which she cultivated eagerly with each roll of her hips and arch of her spine, wanting nothing more than to get her desires across firmly.

Azama set a new low for laziness of a partner, and Corrin would not have even bothered with him if not for how big his cock was, his size large enough for her to do her best to try and just forget about all of it as she rode him hard and fast, finding that she wasn't as upset about his laziness when he took out a book to begin reading, muttering something about how everyone dies and seeking empty pleasure is only a distraction from that. It appalled Corrin in ways that she couldn't even begin to wrap her head around and she damn near stormed out right there, but she needed to get off first, to vent out the frustrations he was inducing. An unsatisfied Corrin would have been more likely to wring his neck than leave.

Setsuna ate Corrin out to multiple orgasms and she was certain it was by total accident. The absentminded archer got to work at eating her out, doing well enough to keep Corrin lying happily back, but once she got going she didn't stop, almost mechanically moving through her technique as she drifted off mentally, winding Corrin up for one orgasm. Then another. Then another. Again and again the princess was brought to the edge, cumming to the point she was a writhing, gasping wreck on the bed who lay there crying out Setsuna's name and received nothing in response but the work of a girl who had drifted off into her own world and remained totally unaware of the writhing princess beneath her touch.

Opening up Scarlet's "toy box" was an experience Corrin knew she wouldn't forget, as sex toys of all shapes and sizes were tested out on her. A pair of furry handcuffs kept the princess at the mercy of the smiling and all too happy rebel, who moaned as she fucked a gasping Corrin with a whole myriad of differently sized phalluses. Each one felt so unique, the odd shapes, the bumps and ridges, the unconventional designs... They all treated Corrin to something different, something a real penis couldn't quite replicate, and she was fucked so deep and so fast with them that by the time it came for her to pleasure Scarlet in turn, she was such a breathless, melted wreck that the blonde simply climbed up onto her face and said, "I'll just take care of matters myself, then!"

Leo's retainers shared Corrin, neither able to decide on who should go first, and down on her hands and knees, she wasn't sure if she was lucky or a fool for agreeing to let Niles and Odin spitroast her. For one there was Odin, the overzealous mage who grabbed hold of her head and pushed forward, so wound up by the opportunity that he took all too eagerly to fucking her face and leaving her to scramble to handle it all as he howled something about the mighty shaft conquering the throat of the dragon princess. And then there was Niles, fucking her quickly but with a steadier, more finesse-driven approach, but who delighted in bringing her hand down onto her ass again and again, loving the sight of it bouncing as he took her. A pair of deviants who took to using her body in tandem through the night, each more than a handful by themselves, and together they were her down more than she could handle, but gods did she enjoy it.

There was nothing about the way that Peri leapt at the princess that felt the least bit surprising; Peri was as rough and aggressive as Corrin had been expecting, the teeth digging into her neck a testament to seemingly the only way that Peri knew how to have someone in her bed. Fingertips didn't just grasp her body, they dug in with her nails, stilled the wriggling princess with the promise of pain that seemed to dial up a certain twisted kind of arousal within Corrin that she felt no shame about feeding into, relishing in the special kind of madness that she felt gnawing away at her. Pain had never felt so exhilarating to Corrin before, but she gave herself completely to every last bit of twisted sadism that Peri offered up to her that night.

Corrin wanted to make Laslow dance for her, and her lips wrapped around his cock proved the easiest way by face. Save for the fingers pumping along the base, she made sure to keep off of him entirely, leave his body free to twist for her as he lay on the bed, feeling the steady adoration of her mouth sucking him down deeper, the wet heat first making him moan, then making him shudder, before she was able to finally draw the vigour from him that made him squirm fitfully against the unrelenting oral pleasure she was treating him to. His body moved with a grace that kept her eyes captivated and her mouth lovingly at work until she had tired of the sight and he was soft in her grasp.

Flora's ice magic left Corrin hissing in shock as frozen fingertips brushed along one of her nipples, another icy hand along her back making her gasp, breath shaking as she struggled to hold still. The maid's promise of what ice magic could accomplish had been something Corrin was skeptical of, but as she felt the freezing skin running down her body and leaving a chill, tingling cold streak along her skin, she knew that this was indeed something magical. All of the warmth of another's touch Corrin was used to had been replaced with the unfeeling chill of Flora's magic, and yet as the frigid digits sank into her, she was letting out a cry far more impassioned and fiery than she would have ever thought she could in the face of such sensation.

Mozu was a tough nut to crack, but Corrin was intent on it, insisting again and again with constant reassurance that she would do fine as she helped teach the villager everything, remarking mentally on how far she had come to be able to take the role of teacher now so actively. But once she had Mozu steady and willing to try, they were both delighted to discover that she took easily to the instructions she was given, each successive attempt at following after Corrin's instruction proving not only more confident, but more capable, until she was the one giving Corrin the surprise and blow her away with how quickly she picked up her skills; it wasn't long before a night lessons became a night of something much more even.

Fuga was all strength, leaving Corrin shaken by the awe with which he held her upright in his grasp, fingers holding to her hips and dug into her rear as he held her, standing proudly up and effortlessly fucking her. She heaved atop him, guided along his cock as her legs wrapped steadily around his waist, locking into place and trying her best to hold herself steady against the feeling of being slammed down onto him again and again. For all of his might, he wasn't too harsh, wasn't reckless, keeping the perfect balance of just how much strength he'd need to keep the motion going and not a shred more, still blowing her mind so much that when finally he eased her down to the ground she crumpled down into a clumsy, breathless heap of delight.

Izana pampered Corrin like she had never been pampered before, insisting that the princess deserved the routine that he most enjoyed receiving, and that as a show of good faith and respect he would do it with his own hands. Bouts of sex were interwoven between incredible massages, scented oils used to work the tension out of her back as she lay on her stomach, before he gently eased her upright to eat her out from behind when she was at her most serene and comfortable, drawing excited moans from her lips as he brought her to an orgasm that left her feeling content and lazy before she slumped back down to feel him work next down at her legs with his skilled fingertips.

There was nothing about Yukimura's new invention that Corrin didn't love as the buzzing sex toy was eased into her by the tactician's steady grasp. The vibrations that ran through it rumbled against her entrance, but paled utterly in comparison to what followed as it pushed into her, having a motion to it that no other toy she'd felt before did. Back and forth it rocked, Yukimura staring in delight at Corrin's reaction as she whined and squirmed on the bed, worked over by the steady and unrelenting vibrations that coursed through it, her cries spilling out louder and hotter until at the very edge of release she cried out, "You're a genius!" and lost herself to the strangest orgasm of her life.


End file.
